The Square
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: Danielle Jones POV of her time in Albert Square. Will the story have the same tragic ending or will Danielle get the one thing she's always wanted, her mum? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The introduction to my Eastenders fan fiction 'The Square'. Danielle sets out to find her mother, Ronnie but will her time in Albert Square end with the same tragic ending?**

**Danielle POV**

**The Square**

**Chapter 1**

No words could describe the hurt and pain it caused me when my dad told me the truth. No words could describe the shock and denial it sent me in to. It turned out all my life I had been living a lie. Since the day my real mother had given birth to me that's when the lying started. I was brought up to believe I was Danielle Jones. But if I'm not Danielle who am I? Who is my family? Who am I supposed to be?

From the minute I knew the truth I knew what I wanted to do. The locket told me everything. Whenever I looked at my locket, the one thing that kept me close to my real mum, I knew I had to find her. My family- or what I thought was my family- didn't agree with it. That wasn't going to stop me though. I had to find her. It was just something I had to do. For myself and for her, whoever she was.

It took me ages. I searched and searched for her. I tried everything I could to find her and eventually I tracked her down. It was hard for me to come to terms with it at first even though I had wanted this to happen all my life. When I found out where she lived I was ecstatic. Finally I would get to meet my real mother! I would run up to her, tell her I was her daughter, she would be so happy she would hug me then I would be accepted into the Mitchell clan and we would live as a normal family, a happy family. That would be the dream of course but what if she didn't like me? If she didn't want me? There was no doubt I wanted her in my life but what if she didn't feel the same? After all, if she wanted me, her daughter, in her life she wouldn't have gave me up in the first place...would she?

I thought about the situation for a long time and eventually I made a decision. I decided I didn't give a damn If she didn't want me In her life again. She HAD to know. I realized I would be taking a risk. But it was a risk I was willing to take. I was curious and when my curiosity took over I knew I would have to find out more about her. I was going to find my mum. There was no question about it.

As I sat in the taxi on my way to Albert Square I wondered what she would be like. Would she be the perfect mum I always wanted? Or would she just want me to stay out of her life forever like I feared? Regardless I knew I MUST do this. There was so many questions to be answered!

Eventually the taxi stopped, I payed the driver and got out of the taxi. I breathed deeply then looked around. This was it. Albert Square. I was finally going to meet my birth mother...

**Well that was the introduction to 'The Square'. Just the introduction so a little short. Hope you liked it though! Please review!**

**Georgina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my EastEnders fan fiction 'The Square'. Enjoy!**

**Danielle POV**

**Chapter 2**

I walked down through the the stalls in fear. The fear that gnawed viciously at my soul was back and the same questions floated around in my head as if out of control. What was she like? Would she want me in her life?

Absent mindedly I continued to make my way through the crowds of Albert Square, all of them aiming to buy as much as they could. It was all, to be honest, quite scary. I'd never been here. I didn't know what to expect. As I worked my way through the vast crowds I suddenly stopped dead. I saw it. I saw the place which was home to my mum. Home to my real family. The Queen Victoria, or as I'd found out before I left Telford, was referred to as The Vic.

I slowly walked forwards, towards The Vic. My heart was beating faster than It had ever beat before. My palms were sweating and I could feel my legs turning to jelly. Why was I like this? I'd been preparing myself for this moment since the day I knew I wanted to find my birth mother. Despite the jelly legs, sweating palms and intense heart beating I forced myself to enter The Vic. As I walked in I felt as if everyone was staring at me. It was like they knew I was a new resident. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there. I tried my best to ignore the staring eyes so I smiled weakly and nervously then made my way up to the bar. Before I had left Telford I had decided on a way to approach the situation. It had been a tough choice between waiting to get to know her first and just getting it over and done with but after a lot of thinking I decided it would be best to just get it over and done with. I had to. There was just no other way.

Knowing my plan I stood at the bar waiting to be asked for my order. I waited patiently going over my lines as I waited. "Hello is Ronnie Mitchell here?" I said to myself over and over again. As it was rehearsing my crucial line for the last time a bald, kind of plump man with a rugged voice walked over towards me. "What can I get you love?" the man asked. I was about to say my line when all of a sudden something happened which threw me completely off course. I saw my mother. I saw her walk into the bar with her long blonde hair swinging behind her. She had a smile on her face that, in a way, reminded me of my smile. She looked like the type of person that didn't take crap from anybody but had a soft side as well. This was my mum. Finally I'd found her. I found my mum!

"Um..hello?!" I was knocked back to reality as the man serving me spoke these words. I looked at him, confused. I'd completely forgotten the man was even speaking to me. My mind had gone blank after the shock of finally seeing my real mother.

"What?" I spluttered, genuinely not knowing what was going on.

"You were about to order," the man said looking at me as if I was crazy. At that moment I then went into confusion. I didn't know what to do. I looked at the man, I looked at my mum then I looked back at the man. The thing was she looked happy, Ronnie looked happy without me which meant maybe my fears were reality. And if my fears were reality there was no way I could just walk up to her and say, "Hey I'm your daughter, Danielle Jones. Maybe you remember me?"

"Um orange juice please!" I blurted out without thinking.

"OK...maybe next time think of what you want before you come up to order", the man laughed, shaking his head and walking away to get my drink. I sighed. I rummaged around in my bag searching for spare change, still focusing my thoughts on Ronnie Mitchell, my mother. Maybe it was best not to tell Ronnie the truth yet. Maybe.

I sat on one of the seats at a table twirling the straw around in my orange juice. I watched Ronnie carefully from my seat. I began to worry that people were thinking I was some kind of weird stalker person because I kept staring at her but honestly I wasn't stalking her. You can find out many things from just watching a person. For example, I learned that she had a boyfriend or possibly a husband but I couldn't tell which. A good looking man wearing a suit had walked up to her and kissed her passionately from behind the bar. The one thing that still gnawed at me though was how happy she was. It was as if the past had been erased from her memory. The time when she got pregnant with whoever my real dad was then gave me up seemed to be no more to her. She didn't care. Part of me though she never will.

After a little while I finished off my orange juice then headed out. I took one last glance at Ronnie as she smiled and kissed the handsome man again. Tears welled up in my eyes but I tried desperately to contain myself. I exited the pub and made my way to the B 'n' B I was staying at that night. I hoped maybe tomorrow I could speak to Ronnie. Maybe get to know her. Maybe it could work out. Maybe.

End Of Chapter 2

**Well that was the second chapter of 'The Square'. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of 'The Square'. Before I start I want to say thanks to my reviewers. I love hearing from you guys as I love getting reviews. Thanks! **

**Danielle POV**

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day that I found my first friend. The first person I could actually rely on in Walford. Stacey Slater. I was looking for a job at the time. I had to find one. I desperately needed the money especially for a place to stay as I hated the B 'n' B so damn much. To be honest, there wasn't many places you could actually get a job in Albert Square. Sure there was lots of jobs like being a barmaid or working in the laundrette but none of them suited me. Then again I was willing to do anything for money around here. But no, I decided to get a job at a stall. I walked up to one of the stall owners. A girl, brunette with a fiery attitude. She seemed to be getting a lot of sales. Probably had a lot of experience, a professional so it seemed. Something I would never be.

I shuffled towards her trying to push through the crowd gathering her stall. It was harder than I had first anticipated. The crowd seemed eager to get whatever the brunette was holding up. "Ugh!' I yelled as some tall woman pushed me into a pole. The brunette noticed me tumbling towards the ground. She yanked at my arm, managing to keep me from falling down completely. A passer-by laughed as I struggled to get back up in my confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" the brunette yelled. She turned away. "Losers!" she muttered under her breath. She turned towards me. "You ok?"

"Uh yeah", I muttered shakily. I acted quite shy towards her. I wasn't used to this type of person. I wasn't quite sure what to say to someone like her.

"Well love did you come for anything special?" The brunette picked up two jumpers." Half price!"

"Oh no. No I never came to buy anything. I was actually..well wondering If I could maybe get a job...here?" I said, still in my shaky voice that showed how unsure of her I was.

"Oh", she looked disappointed. As I would be if I had been the one missing out on a sale. "Sorry we're not hiring anyone just now".

"No! Wait!" I yelled almost in a begging way, trying to pull her away from her stall again. The girl spun round. She looked a little angry. It frightened me almost.

"Look I'm sorry um.."

"Stacey", she spoke boldly making me sound even more of an idiot as I continued with my shaky voice including the occasional stammer.

"Well Stacey! I really need this job! There's got to be something! Something I can do to help you!" I begged. I noticed I actually had my hands in a praying gesture so quickly I released my grasp and buried my hands in my coat pocket. Stacey continued to look at me almost as if she was sizing me up. Somehow pointing out my weaknesses and strong points just by looking at me. It made me feel uneasy. Then Stacey stopped looking at me and focused into my eyes just before she spoke.

"Well there's got to be something you can do around here!" Stacey said cheerfully. Her expression changed as she said this. Maybe she released I was genuine? Maybe she felt sorry for me? I'll never know!

I got to know Stacey a little better after working a few days at the stall. I was finally making enough money to keep myself out of trouble but It was still terrible living at the B 'n' B. I came into work that morning, sat down beside Stacey as we waited for our first customer of the day and sighed. "What's wrong?" Stacey asked. I'd known Stacey a little while now and I'd realized she was a genuinely nice person. She may have a tough side but it wasn't something that was going to bother me anymore. I'd also became good friends with Stacey now and whenever I felt bad about Ronnie she would always cheer me up...even if she didn't know _why_ she was cheering me up.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just I'm still living at that stupid B 'n' B. It costs so much for so little!" I complained.

"Why don't you stay with me for a little while?" Stacey offered. This took me by surprise. Funnily enough I hadn't actually considered the possibility of living somewhere else. For some reason I'd never thought of living somewhere else other than the B 'n' B. It had never crossed my mind for some reason.

"Are you serious?" I said. Stacey chuckled noticing the shock in my voice.

"Yes I'm serious!" Stacey laughed. "Nan and Uncle Charlie won't mind. In fact they'd probably love to have you staying with us! So you want to?"

"YES!!!" I said so fast even Stacey was a little taken aback. Finally a proper home! YES!

Stacey's house was actually quite...great! I loved it there! Charlie was great! He really looked after me as if I was one of his own. Mo was funny. She made me laugh...a lot! I felt like a Slater. One of the family. That wasn't the family I wanted to be in of course. I still wanted my mum. I needed her. Soon I hope. Soon I'd tell her but for now I had to get my own life back on track before I messed with someone else's life.

Today was no different from any other day. Me and Stacey got up bright and early ready for work then we headed out to the stall. As always it took a little while for the customers to come to that gave us time to have a little chat then the customers began to build up. We were about to serve our first group of customers when all of a sudden a handsome boy walked up to Stacey and started talking to her. I stood watching him in amazement. His gorgeous brown hair, charming smile and puppy-dog eyes, all his best features were suddenly noticed by me. I was undoubtedly falling for him. But how? How could this all happen in the space of two minutes? It was just he was...perfect! Far too perfect for someone like me...

Stacey was talking to him. I had realized that after I'd focused on reality rather than the tall handsome brown haired man. Maybe Stacey could get us together? Maybe him and Stacey were friends? Maybe he was asking her to ask me out on a date for him? Suddenly as the questions were spinning round in my head the handsome man walked over to me. He even had a perfect walk. It was just so...perfect! I studied him as he walked over to me. Like in the films, when he walked towards me things went in slow motion. His fashion sense was by far the best fashion sense ever and his smile was so charming and it made you almost faint. Suddenly the slow motion stopped. He was standing in front of me saying nothing, just standing watching me. "Can I help you?" I asked. He didn't reply straight away. He just continued to study me as I studied him except he was taking much longer. I began to get nervous so I twiddled my fingers around in my pockets and glanced at Stacey uncertainly. I was surprised at the look Stacey had on her face. Was she jealous? No, she looked almost...disappointed. I turned back to the man.

"You have a gorgeous smile", he told me. I suddenly realized I was smiling. I guess seeing a man like him makes you smile. I smiled ever harder hearing the compliment. I gazed at Stacey hoping for a smile back. Instead I got an angry look but it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at the man. I was confused. I didn't understand Stacey's reaction.

"What's your name?" I replied as if I hadn't heard the compliment he had given me.

"Callum Monks", he replied in his usual charming voice. Callum Monks. I liked that name. "And yours?" Callum added.

"Danielle Jones", I replied.

"Well hi Danielle Jones!" Callum smiled holding out a hand to shake. I shook his hand. He had lovely hands. Soft but tough at the same time. Perfect. Callum Monks was perfect!

**That was the third chapter of 'The Square'. I hope you're enjoying it from Danielle's point of view! Keep reading to find out what happens next and what's going to happen at the end. Will everything work out? Find out soon! Please review! **

**Georgina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter of 'The Square'. I hope you like it and thank you to the people who have reviewed me already. Keep the reviews coming folks! :)**

**Danielle POV**

**Chapter 4**

It was that night that I realized. I realized how life changing Albert Square could be. When I first came here in search of my mum I didn't count on meeting new friends, meeting handsome strangers, falling in love with handsome strangers and basically having a good time. I thought it would be quick and easy. Like tearing a plaster off, quick and easy but with a little pain. It turns out Albert Square is full of surprises but just how many were yet to come...?

The next few days I tried my best to bring myself to tell Ronnie the truth. I sat in The Vic glancing at Ronnie every five seconds wondering if it was now the right time. It wasn't. I wanted to tell her so much but every time I decided I was just going to get up and get it over and done with the fear that gnawed and be fiercely came straight back sending me back into my seat. It was just never the right time.

This day was a little different. I got up as usual and went to work on the stall eagerly awaiting Callum's arrival. He came to the stall everyday. I liked to think he came just for me. Just to see me everyday. Today he arrived a little late but I didn't complain. Just seeing Callum was good enough for me. " Hey Danielle!" Callum said as he walked towards me.

"Hi Callum!" I replied while I sorted out the clothes on the clothes rack.

" So ready for another day of work?" he asked almost mockingly.

"Yeah", I sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't like working here?" he asked with a smile.

"It's not that I don't want to work here it's just that I'd rather be working in there", I admitted pointing to The Vic as I spoke.

"You want to work in The Vic?" Callum asked seemingly confused.

"Yeah!" I admitted. And that's how it happened. That's how I got a job at The Vic. Somehow the wonder that was Callum managed to get me a job at The Vic. I don't know how he did it but he did. I was so happy when I found out because now I could get closer to Ronnie. I could let her get to know me. I could act more like her daughter. Maybe then I could tell her the truth.

"I can't believe you got me a job at The Vic!" I yelled happily at Callum.

"It's really not as fancy as it sounds Danielle", he confessed.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You're a cleaner!"

I was a cleaner. To be honest I was a little taken aback to begin with but I soon came to terms with it as I remembered the reason I was here for. Ronnie. I would do anything to be with my real mother again. Anything. Even if it meant cleaning toilets.

Here I was. I was standing in front of Ronnie on my first day at my brand new job. She was telling me something. Explaining something. Possibly giving me instructions. I didn't know. I was too busy concentrating on Ronnie. I was trying to decide if I should tell her now. Tell her later. Still I couldn't decide.

"Um Ronnie!" I interrupted her. As soon as I did that I knew for a fact that I should not have done that. She looked at me angrily.

"Yes?" She said sternly. I was going to tell her.

" I..uh", I began. I couldn't do it. It was too much. Too hard. The gnawing fear was back and my heart was racing extremely fast and I could already feel my legs turning to jelly as they always did. "Never mind!" I muttered quickly. I escaped away to the bathroom and began to clean. This was not going to plan. So far I'd made things worse rather than better.

I worked extremely hard the next few days. I cleaned and cleaned as much as I could hoping to make a good impression. Ronnie began talking to me much more too. To be fair it was work she talked to me about but at least it was a start. All the Mitchells were being very nice to me as well and I was beginning to enjoy working there. I was feeling like a part of the family. It felt good. Very good.

Today I went to work as usual. I was about to start cleaning the upstairs when I spotted Ronnie crying In the kitchen. I realized it was not my place to interfere but I couldn't resist. I slowly shuffled into the kitchen trying not to startle her. "Ronnie?" I called out so she knew I was there. Ronnie frantically rose from her seat, wiped her tears from her face and stood over at the sink. "Ronnie are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone!" Ronnie snapped. I wasn't going to leave her alone. She was my mum and I was worried about her. I wasn't just going to leave her alone.

"No!" I replied boldly. Ronnie turned around to face me. Maybe she was shocked that I could defend myself. Maybe I was shy but I wasn't the type of person who was just going to be bossed around.

"I'm sorry?" Ronnie said, shocked. I let out a slight smile. I couldn't help being happy that she knew I wasn't just some shy little girl.

"I want to know what's wrong!" I said.

"No!" Ronnie snapped back.

"I was telling not asking! Now sit down and talk to me!" I said handing her a box of tissues. Ronnie wiped the watery mascara off her cheeks with a tissue and sat down at the table beside me. "So what's wrong?" I asked peering down so I could see her face.

"I just had a fight with Jack!" Ronnie sighed. "And my stupid father isn't helping too much either!"

"Is Jack your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied.

"OK I've seen you and Jack together and you guys are the perfect couple. Couples have stupid fights like this. It'll blow over in no time!" I reassured her. "And what about your dad?"

"He's just..we have this on going fight about something from my past. It's...oh look at me! I'm pouring my heart out to some kid!" She chuckled. I didn't think it was very funny.

"I'm not just some kid!" I argued feeling slightly offended.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! You'd best be getting back to work now!" Ronnie said. I got the message. I got up and walked out the kitchen. "Oh and Danielle?" Ronnie called out.

"Yes?" I said spinning back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Ronnie smiled.

I went back to work feeling happy. Happy that I'd finally had gotten to know Ronnie a bit better. I'd even helped her. I was extremely pleased. As I was just about to head downstairs Archie stopped me before I could go any further.

"Danielle can I talk to you a minute?" Archie asked. I felt this wasn't really a question. Reluctantly I followed Archie. We headed into a room I hadn't been in before. "Danielle I need a favour". And that's when it started. Archie somehow got me caught up in his feud between him and Ronnie. He wanted me to get information for him. About Ronnie. Next thing I knew he had convinced me to steal Ronnie's mail. Her mail! How could I have done such a thing? How could I get myself tangled up in this mess? A mess which wasn't even mine! Somehow I knew this could not end well...

End of Chapter 4

**Well that was Chapter 4 of 'The Square'. I hope you liked it and please check out Chapter 5 of my story which will be updated soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Georgina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 of 'The Square'. I really hope you enjoy it and continue to read and review my story!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 5

It was hard to believe just a couple of days ago I had finally been making a start on me and my mother's relationship. It was hard to believe for the past few days I had been thinking that maybe me and Ronnie were finally connecting and were slowly becoming like mother and daughter. I should have known it was too good to be true. I should have known with my luck that something would go wrong. Something would worm its way into my life and destroy my hopes and dreams. This 'something' was Archie. Archie Mitchell ruined everything. Every single thing.

It was probably my fault. I was the one that stole her mail and fed Archie information about her. The thing was at the time I didn't know it would turn out like this. I thought it was just family helping family. I had no idea it would end so badly. I had no idea at all.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Ronnie yelled at me. I jumped back, scared as Ronnie screamed in my face.

"I...I-", I stuttered. I tried to edge away from Ronnie but I crashed into the wall, hitting my head.

"YOU STOLE MY MAIL! YOU WERE HELPING MY DAD! SURELY YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANATION!!" Ronnie continued to yell.

" I'm so sorry!" I cried with tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked into her eyes hoping she would somehow forgive me. I then realized there was no way this could happen as her eyes were filled with anger. Not one bit of anything else. She looked like she genuinely hated me.

" OH MY GOD!" Ronnie yelled. She turned away from me putting her head in her hands. She breathed one deep breath then stood up straight again. She sighed and turned round to face me again, wiping tears from her face as she turned. Tears of anger. Tears of hate. "Danielle...no Danielle I can't do this anymore!"

"What?"I asked shakily. I edged away from the wall slightly and moved towards her.

"You're sacked!"

"WHAT?!NO! YOU CAN'T SACK ME!" I cried. Ronnie sighed and put her head in her hands again. I put my hands together and prayed silently while the tears flowed down my cheeks seemingly unstoppable.

"Get out Danielle!" Ronnie cried, spinning around to face me. I looked at her, shocked.

"Please!" I begged.

"NO DANIELLE! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Ronnie screamed.

"Ronnie!"

"NOW DANIELLE!" There was a silent pause. Ronnie pointed to the door angrily. My eyes followed her finger then I looked back at her. I stood for a second wondering if she really wanted me to go or if she was just angry. I stared into her eyes again. It was more hatred this time. Less anger, more hatred. I tore off my cleaning apron then, threw it on the floor then ran out of the pub in tears. I almost collapsed in the middle of the square. Callum ran over to me, worried. "You OK? What's going on Dan?" Callum asked lifting me up so I didn't fall completely down.

I didn't answer. I continued to cry. "Come on Danielle. You come back to my house. You'll be OK!" Callum said, taking my hand and leading me to his house.

I sat in Callum's house still crying. I was curled up on his couch with a blanket watching some of the oldest episodes of 'Friends'. 'Friends' was Callum's attempt to cheer me up. Unfortunately it wasn't working and I was still bawling my eyes out and creating a puddle of tears on Callum's blanket. As I sat staring at the T.V, my thoughts focused on Ronnie, Callum walked into the room with a cup of lovely hot chocolate. Callum handed me the hot chocolate then sighed and took a seat beside me. "OK what's going on Danielle?" Callum sighed.

"I...I was sacked", I cried. Suddenly I found myself welling up again and tears began streaming down my cheeks as they had before.

"You were sacked?!" Callum said sounding shocked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"I don't...why the hell did they sack you?!" Callum shrieked, confused.

"Ugh it's a long, horrible story!" I said. I didn't want to confess everything to Callum. It was far too hard to explain. He wouldn't understand and I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet anyway.

Callum and I talked for a while. He certainly cheered me up and before long I was laughing and having a good time. We were getting along so well it was unbelievable. Suddenly there was a slight pause and I thought he was thinking the same as me. I leaned in for a kiss. I was just about to kiss him when all of a sudden he pulled back. I looked up, confused. "What is it?" I asked. Callum sighed.

"I'm so sorry Danielle I just don't like you in that way! I'm so sorry!" Callum apologized. I felt my cheeks burning bright red. I got up, grabbed my coat and hurried out of the house.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled as I escaped the embarrassment.

"Danielle!" I heard Callum shout behind me. The tears began to flow down my face again as I made my way across the square. How could I be so stupid? Of course he wouldn't like me in that way! Why would _anyone_ like me in that way?

I rushed into the house and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I grabbed my clothes and shoved them in the suitcase angrily. I was leaving. I was going back to Telford. This wasn't working at all. My mother didn't want me, the man I was in love with didn't love me back and there was really nothing I should be here for now. I would be much better off back in Telford with my dad. Well, the man I thought was my dad.

I rushed out of the house with my suitcase then rushed across the square. I called for a taxi and was about to get into it until someone pulled me back. "Danielle where are you going? Are you leaving?" It was Stacey.

"Sorry Stace I'm going back to Telford to be with my dad!" I admitted. I felt quite bad for just leaving Stacey like this but I had to. I tried to get back in the taxi again. Stacey pulled me back.

"Wait Dan! Please stay! I can see you're upset but whatever it is I can help you! I promise!" Stacey begged. I knew for a fact Stacey couldn't help me right now but I just couldn't leave her like this. I looked at Stacey unsure of what to do.

"Look love, are you going to need a lift or not?!" The taxi driver asked, frustrated. I looked at Stacey then I looked at the driver then I looked back at Stacey.

"Um..no I won't need your services at the moment. Sorry about that!" I said to the taxi driver. The taxi driver looked at me as if I had broken his heart then drove off in a bad mood.

"Come on!" Stacey said. " Lets get you back!" I sighed as Stacey spoke. Maybe it was best that I hadn't left just now. To be honest, I had no idea if I had made the right decision or not. As I was about to enter the Slaters' house I glanced over at The Vic. If only she knew I thought. If only she knew the truth...

End Of Chapter 5

**Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of 'The Square'. There is drama coming up in Chapter 6 so be sure to check Chapter 6 out! Thank you for reading Chapter 5. Please review!! **

**Georgina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 of 'The Square'. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 6

For the next day or two I was still extremely upset over what had happened with Ronnie. I knew it was my fault but I didn't expect Ronnie, my own mother, to react in that way. I was completely horrified by the way she reacted. I thought me and my mum had a lot in common, being family and all but I was starting to think I was wrong. I was starting to think we were nothing alike. If I had found out my employee had been lying to me and betraying me sure I would have sacked them but I would never have gone off at them the way Ronnie did. It wasn't just that either. Ronnie was loud, head strong and powerful. I was quiet, shy and weak. I was nothing like my mum but I sure as hell wanted to be. I wanted to be a proper Mitchell. I wanted to be part of the family.

As I lay in my bed the following afternoon I knew Stacey, Charlie and Mo were having a long talk about how to cheer me up. They tried to cheer me up everyday but nothing ever worked. I heard some shouting and a fist banging on the kitchen table and then I heard someone powering up the stairs. The footsteps reached my bedroom door and they gave three sharp knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in!" I called out. Stacey entered my room. I sighed as she approached me. I knew how this was going to go. She would try her best to cheer me up, nothing would work and then Stacey would go away in a bad mood.

"Look Dan, I think we need to do something fun today", Stacey suggested.

"Like what?" I asked suddenly interested to hear what Stacey had to say.

"I was thinking we could go to the club tonight. You know get all dressed up, have a good time! Sound good?" Stacey said. I could see how much Stacey wanted me to say yes as I looked into her eyes. I sighed deeply.

"Sounds good!" I sighed. A smile grew on Stacey's face at that moment.

"Great! See you later then!" Stacey smiled. She exited the room and I threw myself back onto my bed. I sighed again. Why did I have to agree to that?

I sat in the club with Stacey on my right hand side. I tried my best to be unseen but it was too hard with Stacey with me. Once Stacey got a drink in her it was hard for anyone not to notice her. "Coming up to dance Dan?" Stacey asked as she got up.

"No I'm fine here thanks!" I replied with a slight smile. Stacey looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Suit yourself!" Stacey scoffed as she spun around to the dance floor. As she walked away she tripped up and crashed to the ground with a thud. I burst out laughing.

"Classy Stace!" I laughed. She glared at me and then got up and began dancing.

"Nice laugh", I heard a voice from behind me say. I spun around, surprised. In front of me stood quite a handsome man. He sort of reminded me of Callum.

"Hi!" I replied with a smile. I was half drunk so that must have been the reason I began to giggle. The stranger smiled at me as I giggled away. The stranger pulled a strand of her from my face.

"Gorgeous!" he smiled. I gazed into his eyes and he gazed back into mine. After a second or two the stranger leaned in for a kiss. As our lips met I felt as if something in my life was finally going right. I kissed him back and we continued to kiss for a few minutes. The stranger pulled away slowly. "You want to get out of here and go somewhere else?" the stranger asked. I smiled at him and nodded without hesitation. He took my hand and we made our way out of the club.

"Danielle!" Stacey called from behind us. I had almost completely forgot that Stacey was there. Somehow I had just got caught up in the moment with the man.

"Oh sorry Stace! I'm just going away with um..-"

"Paul", the man informed me.

"Yes Paul!" I continued, "Will you be OK If I just leave?"

"Oh yeah sure. Have a good time Dan!" Stacey said as she danced away. I smiled at Paul and he smiled back then we headed out of the club. We didn't just go anywhere we went back to Paul's flat and I spent the night at his. It may have been stupid to sleep with someone I had just met but I was finally feeling a bit better. I was finally happy.

I didn't tell Stacey where I spent the night at all. I didn't want to. Not only because Paul never called me back even after a whole week but because I knew it was such a stupid thing to have done. I wasn't proud of myself so I just changed the subject whenever it was brought up. So now it was a week later and it was as if I had never spent the night with Paul. I wish I had never spent the night with Paul. He made me feel so special at the time but then I found out he only wanted me for sex. It tore me apart when I realized. I was over it now though. Paul was forgotten but how was I supposed to know he wouldn't be forgotten for long...

I woke up the next day and I knew. I just knew. I couldn't explain it. I could just feel it. I was panicking to be honest. I thought maybe I was just paranoid and what I thought was what I felt wasn't really what I felt at all. Nevertheless I headed down to the shops to get myself a pregnancy test. I was well aware that there was a good chance I could be pregnant after my night with Paul. After I bought the pregnancy test I ran into the house, sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. It was only a matter of time now. I sat on the edge of the bath waiting for result of the test. I closed my eyes for a second praying that it was negative. I opened my eyes and glanced at the test. I read the word a few times so it could sink in. Positive. I was pregnant.

**Well that was Chapter 6 of 'The Square'. Chapter 7 will be updated very soon. I hope you liked it and will be checking out Chapter 7. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Georgina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 of 'The Square'. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 7

I didn't know how to take it at first. I didn't know what I should do. There was two possibilities. Either abortion or I keep the baby. Somehow none of those possibilities seemed possible at that moment in time. I felt as if the world was spinning and I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know who to turn to. I couldn't believe I was actually pregnant.

"Danielle!" I heard Stacey call from downstairs. I dropped the pregnancy test into the bin at the side of the sink, ran out the bathroom and made my way downstairs. I stopped outside the kitchen before I went in to see what Stacey wanted. I took one deep breath, wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and pushed open the kitchen door.

"What is it?" I asked Stacey trying not to sound as if I was in shock and denial.

"What you wanting for dinner?" Stacey asked me while she unpacked the shopping bags and stacked everything in piles on the worktops.

"I'm not really hungry... sorry!" I replied. I noticed my voice went shaky at the end and I could feel myself about to cry again.

"You alright Dan?" Stacey asked, worried. She stopped unpacking the shopping bags and looked at me to check if I was alright.

"Um no I'm feeling a little sick", I told her.

"Oh well do you want me to get you a glass of water or anything?" Stacey asked. I felt so bad that I had so many secrets that I wasn't telling her. Stacey was truly an amazing friend.

"No I think I'll be fine. I think I just need to get some fresh air. Bye!" I said escaping out the house before Stacey could stop me.

I swiftly exited the house, threw on my jacket and made my way across the square. I wasn't sure where I was going I just needed a place to think. I stood in the middle of the square wondering where to go and what to do. I had no idea. I sat down on the bench, put my head in my hands and cried. I didn't really care who saw me at the time. I was such a mess. Everything was such a mess. "Danielle?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I looked up wiping the tears from my eyes so that my sight stopped being blurry. Who I saw came as quite an unexpected shock to me. It was Ronnie. "Danielle what's going on? Why are you crying?" Ronnie asked while she sat down and put her arm around me. I didn't answer. For some reason I couldn't stop myself crying no matter how hard I tried. "Come on. Lets get you in the warm", Ronnie said guiding me to The Vic.

"Here you go Danielle", Ronnie said handing me a cup of nice hot tea.

"Thank you!" I said with a slight smile. I had finally stopped crying and I was now in the Mitchell's living room curled up on the sofa. I took a sip of the tea as Ronnie took a seat beside me. She took a sip of her tea then put it aside. She sat forward and peered into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry about the way I reacted yesterday", Ronnie apologized.

"It's OK", I lied. I hadn't truly forgiven her yet.

Now what's going on Danielle?" She sighed. I didn't really think about my answer. She was there. She was my mum. What else was I supposed to say?

"I'm pregnant!" I confessed. Ronnie sat there for a second. She seemed to be lost for words. She took another second or two to get her head around it then she cleared her throat.

"Pregnant?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes", I replied. I stared into her eyes closely. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted to know what she was going to do or say next. She cleared her throat again then looked at me closely.

"You know Danielle...I got pregnant at a young age as well. Younger than you though", Ronnie admitted. It felt good that she was sharing this kind of stuff with me. It felt like we were having a real mother and daughter moment.

"Really?!" I tried to act surprised.

"Yeah.." Ronnie said staring into space. " It...it was really hard for me. I..uh.. I kept the baby but I ended up giving her up for adoption", Ronnie admitted.

"Why was that?" I asked. This was the moment I had been waiting for. The reason I had came to Walford. I was finally going to find out who I really was. Who I was supposed to be.

"My dad..he didn't exactly approve".

"He made you give her up?" I asked.

"Sort of, yeah".

"Did you...did you think it was the right decision...giving her up?" I asked. I hoped, I prayed that she would answer the way I wished she would.

"To be honest Danielle", she began, " Giving Amy up was the best decision of my life!" I suddenly felt tears tumbling down my cheeks again. I was a mistake. I had left my adoptive dad in Telford, had my heartbroken, been used and got pregnant all to find out that I was one big mistake. "Danielle? What is it? I'm so sorry. Did I upset you?" Ronnie asked wiping some of the tears from my face.

"It's just...it's just it's such a tragic story! That's all!" I lied.

"Oh I-" Ronnie began.

"I better go now. Bye!" I said as I got up and ran out The Vic.

"Danielle!" I heard Ronnie call behind me. This was terrible. I was pregnant and I had just learnt my mother was glad she had gave me up.

Despite all the trouble with my birth mum I still had a terrible decision to make. Should I keep the baby or not? Maybe it was best that I aborted the baby. After all my real mum regretted having me so I would probably regret having my baby. It was all too much to think about. I didn't want a baby. I wanted my mum. I wanted to be a real Mitchell. I wanted to be Amy Mitchell.

**Well that was Chapter 7 of 'The Square'. I hope you liked it and will be checking out Chapter 8. There is still the one question in my story that you all want to find out: Will it end the same as in EastEnders? You'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Georgina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the 8****th**** Chapter of 'The Square'. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 8

I ran home that night crying my eyes out. What Ronnie had said to me had affected me deeply. I yanked the door open fiercely and slammed it shut before heading upstairs in a flood of tears. I was half way up the stairs when all of a sudden I was stopped.

"Danielle?" I heard Stacey call from behind me. I stood on the stairs for a minute trying to pull myself together. I turned round to face her.

"Hey Stace!" I said with a sniff. Stacey stared at me as if she was trying to figure out what was wrong. There was a silence as she did so and it caused me to feel awkward.

"What's happened?" Stacey finally broke the awkward silence.

"Oh it's um..nothing", I lied through my teeth.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Dan!" Stacey argued. She advanced upstairs to meet me, put her arm around me and guided me downstairs towards the kitchen. Realizing I couldn't hide everything from Stacey anymore I burst into tears again causing Stacey to stop at the bottom of the stairs and give me a little hug in attempt to stop me crying.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Was Stacey's reaction to my confession. I bit my lip in worry. When Stacey got like this I often thought she was going to explode with anger.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, the tears welling up again. Suddenly Stacey's expression changed and she became less angry. She seemed to look like she felt sorry for me rather than angry at me. She sat down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? Danielle you've got nothing to be sorry for!" Stacey reassured me. "I can help you!"

"How?" I sniffed. "What am I supposed to do Stace! I have a child growing inside of me! What do I do?!" Stacey took a minute or two before she replied. She took a deep breath then sighed.

"I know this isn't easy Danielle but you're still really young! There's plenty of time for you to have kids! I...I think you should..I think you should have an abortion! Stacey advised me. I looked at Stacey, scared. Was it the right decision? Stacey was right. I had my whole life ahead of me. Why should I let a child ruin that?

"I think you're right Stace", I admitted. It wasn't going to be easy but I was sure...I was positive that it was the right decision. I wasn't going to make another mistake. I was going to have an abortion.

I walked towards the clinic the following day. My heart was beating faster than it had even beat before. I could feel my legs shaking and my head beginning to spin. I thought for a second I might pass out. I was here alone. That was probably the reason I was freaking out so much. There was no one there for support. I was petrified.

I took one brave step towards the clinic and was almost at the door when I heard a voice. "Danielle!" Someone yelled. I spun around quickly to see who it was. It was Ronnie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked almost as if I didn't want her there.

"Well if you don't want me here I won't bother!" Ronnie sulked.

"No! No! No!" I shouted, " I didn't mean it like that!" I attempted to reassure her. Ronnie chuckled.

"You seem nervous!" Ronnie said seeming concerned. I nodded my head with a sigh.  
"I am", I admitted, "This is the biggest decision I've ever had to make!"

"I know. But I'll be here to help you...I promise!" Ronnie said putting her arm around me. I smiled at her as she gave me a quick hug before guiding me into the clinic. It felt good to know that Ronnie was there with me. She was there helping me through this difficult and extremely important moment in my life. It was a wonderful feeling.

I sat in the clinic with Ronnie by my side. I waited patiently as people came in and out of the clinic. As the person who came in before me checked out the nervousness began to increase drastically. I bit my lip and tried to stop myself turning to complete jelly. "Danielle?" I heard Ronnie say. I snapped out of my daydream instantly as I heard her voice.  
"Yeah?" I said shakily.

"It's OK to be nervous but really there's no need to be. It's going to be alright!" Ronnie said trying her best to calm my nerves. I nodded uncertainly then focused my thoughts back on the abortion. Suddenly as I was about to question my decision again the doctor walked through the door.

"Danielle Jones?" he said reading my name off the sheet of paper he was holding. I stood up shakily. He realized I was Danielle Jones so he flashed a warm smile in my direction. "We're ready to see you Danielle. If you'd just step this way", he told me as he pointed me in the right direction. This was it. I was going to give up my baby. I couldn't help questioning my decision one last time. Was an abortion the right choice?

That was it. I done it. I had the abortion and there was no going back now. I walked through the door and saw Ronnie sitting on the chair reading a magazine. Ronnie heard the door bang shut and looked up from her magazine. She noticed It was me so stood up to greet me. "Danielle! Was it OK? Are you OK?" She asked as I walked towards her.

"Yeah it was um..fine!" I told her.

"Really? Danielle you look a bit pale!" She worried. I was quite pale. I was feeling extremely sick. It was a mix of nervousness and possible regret that made me feel as if I was going to be sick at any moment.

"Can you just..can you just take me home?" I asked shakily.

"Of course!" Ronnie said as she helped me out the clinic.

I arrived back at the Slaters' just in time to see Stacey sitting at the kitchen table looking extremely worried. I shut the door behind me quietly but Stacey heard. She jumped up and ran out the kitchen towards me. "Oh my god Danielle are you OK?" She said, concerned.  
"Yeah I'm really fine..honestly!" I lied.

"Come on lets get you a glass of water!" Stacey said hurrying to the kitchen to get me some water. I headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Stacey handed me the water and I drank it without hesitation. I breathed deeply. I'd done it. It was over now. My baby was no more.

It was the next few days that really made me angry. I'd sorted one problem out put started another. For some reason Ronnie was ignoring me. I didn't understand one bit. We had been getting along so well and she had helped me through a really bad point in my life but now it didn't seem to matter to her. It was as if I was invisible. I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to confront her and I didn't care what her reaction was.

I stormed into The Vic angrily. I darted behind the bar and tried to head upstairs to see Ronnie. "Hey! You can't come back here!" Roxy yelled. I really didn't care though. I pushed past her. I was almost at the stairs when I was stopped again. This time by Archie.

"Why are you behind here?" He said sternly. I wasn't going to answer to him. I tried to push past him but somehow he was able to stop me getting past.

"LET ME THROUGH!" I shouted.  
"Roxy it's OK I can handle this", Archie told Roxy. Roxy nodded and went away to serve people in the bar. Archie turned to me. "Now listen girl, you come up here!" he said as he marched up the stairs. I followed him, confused.  
"Where's Ronnie?" I asked as I looked around for her. Archie didn't answer. Instead he led me into a spare room. He closed the door so no one could get in...or out. He marched towards me and stopped in front of me. I gazed up at him wondering what he was going to do or say.

"I know you're Ronnie's daughter", Archie confessed. What? How did he know? How did he know I was Ronnie's daughter when Ronnie didn't have a clue? Something just wasn't right about this...

**Well that was Chapter 8 of 'The Square'. I hope you enjoyed it and will be checking out Chapter 9. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Georgina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the 9****th**** Chapter of 'The Square'. Enjoy! Read and review please! **

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 9

"How do you know?" I yelled at Archie. His revelation had shocked me and I was unable to determine why he knew and Ronnie didn't.

"Quiet girl!" he snapped back as he shoved his hand over my mouth. I wrestled his hand away from me in a slight panic. "You don't want the whole pub hearing you, do you?"

"If that's what it takes!" I argued. Archie walked over towards the chairs and gestured to the seat.

"Take a seat Danielle," he offered. I reluctantly shuffled over to the chair and sat down slowly. "Now can I get you anything? Water? Juice?" Archie asked. I shook my head.

"Suit yourself!" Archie replied before getting up to get himself a glass of water. I watched him nervously as he did so. I wasn't sure what to expect from him. From my own granddad.

"Archie?" I began. I was worrying now. He still hadn't answered my question and I had no other choice but to ask again.

"Yes Danielle?"

"How do you know I'm Ronnie's daughter?" I asked for the second time. There was a pause as Archie refused to reply for a few seconds.

"It honestly doesn't matter Danielle. I just knew. It wasn't hard to figure out. The way you reacted to her, the similarity between you two...the locket. A grandfather can tell", Archie admitted. I looked at him uncertainly. I wasn't sure If I believed him.  
"Well if you can tell all that...why can't Ronnie?" I asked. Archie sighed.

"Oh Danielle I really wish you hadn't asked that question", Archie began. I looked at him, confused. I was about to ask 'why not' but Archie continued before I had the chance. "Danielle, Ronnie suffers from extreme depression". I was stunned. Depression? Was he telling the truth? I honestly couldn't tell!

Archie purposely gave me a few minutes to come to terms with his confession. I stared into outer space going over it in my mind before I eventually knocked myself back to reality. "Depression?" I finally stammered.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true-"

"Is it?" I questioned.

"Yes. Of course Danielle. You would believe your own granddad wouldn't you?" Archie asked. I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I believed him or not.

"I...I don't know", I stuttered.

"Well anyway she has depression Danielle and I honestly think you should keep quiet..until I think she can handle it", Archie continued.

"Keep quiet..about me being her daughter?"

"That's right", Archie answered, "Could you do that for me?"

"No...you've got to tell her!" I argued.

"Danielle it could be seriously bad for her!"

"I don't care Archie! She's my mum! She's got to know!" I yelled.

"Danielle!"

"Please!" I begged. There was a pause then Archie sighed.

"OK fine Danielle I'll tell her!" Archie gave up.

"Thank you!" I sighed. We both sighed. Mine, a sigh of relief while his was a sigh of frustration.

I exited The Vic in a good mood. Ronnie was finally going to learn the truth. Finally! "Danielle?" I heard Roxy call from behind the bar.

"Yes?" I said turning round to face her.

"You OK?" Roxy asked as she poured a glass of beer for a customer.

"I'm great, Roxy! Honestly!" I smiled. Roxy smiled back and then I danced happily out of The Vic and headed back to the house.

I raced into The Vic after Peggy and Archie's wedding. The wedding had gone smoothly and I thought Archie had told Ronnie about me. From behind the bar I noticed Ronnie at the bottom of the stairs. "Ronnie!" I called. Ronnie looked happy. Happy to see me. I genuinely thought Archie had told her.

"Hi Danielle!" Ronnie smiled.

"I'm so glad you know!" I grinned.

"Glad I know what?" Ronnie said. She looked confused.

"What?" I was confused now. Had Archie not told her? "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Ronnie asked.

"That I'm your daughter!" I screamed. Ronnie's face changed its expression drastically. Archie appeared suddenly.

"Danielle you're not my daughter! My daughter's dead!" Ronnie yelled, offended.

"What? No I'm right here! I'm your daughter! I'm not dead!"

"No you are NOT my daughter! She died! Amy died! Didn't she dad?!" Ronnie yelled, turning to Archie. I looked at Archie suddenly realizing the lies and betrayal that had been right under my nose the whole time.

"That's right sweetheart", Archie replied boldly. Archie then whispered some words into Ronnie's ear. It may have been a whisper but I knew exactly what he was saying.

"What?! I am NOT mentally ill!" I screamed.

"Danielle", Ronnie said quietly, "Just come sit down for a minute".

"NO!NO!" I screamed, "I am your daughter! I'll prove it! I have the locket!"

"The...the locket?!" Ronnie asked.

"She's messing with you Veronica!" Archie lied. I ran into the bar and frantically searched for the locket. I couldn't find it.

"It was here! I swear!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. Ronnie sighed.

"Someone just get her out please!' Ronnie ordered.

"NO!" I argued, " Ronnie I am your daughter! I am!" I tried my best to explain. Phil grabbed me and began to pull me out of The Vic. I wrestled off him. "You know what fine! Fine! Don't believe me then! At least you had the choice to be my mum! At least you know the truth now!" I yelled before I stormed out of The Vic. At least she knew the truth...

I stood on the pavement for a minute trying to come to terms with everything. I thought it would be much more easier than this. I thought maybe it would be a perfect moment and Ronnie would accept me as her daughter and we would live happily ever after as a normal mother and daughter. Too good to be true I guess...

I pulled myself together then started to make my way out of the square. I was going to go back to Telford now to be with my dad. I needed him at the moment and I'm quite sure he needed me. I just crossed over the road when suddenly I heard someone call my name. "Danielle!" the person called. I spun round. It was a voice I knew very well. It was Ronnie. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I saw in her hands she was holding my locket. She found it! She found my locket and she knew I wasn't lying! I was so happy. She started to walk towards me and immediately I did the same. I stepped onto the road unaware of anything else but Ronnie. Just as I was crossing the road I heard a loud "BEEP!". I spun round, startled. Suddenly I realized a car was coming at me at high speed. The bright light almost blinded me. I heard Ronnie shout, " Danielle!" and then...

**What's going to happen? Will it have the same tragic ending? The very last chapter will be updated tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Georgina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the very last chapter of 'The Square'. This is the chapter where you find out the answer to the question 'Will things end the same as in EastEnders?'Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please!**

**Danielle POV**

Chapter 10

The car swerved me. I didn't have time to think. It was just there one minute and then it was gone. As the car swerved me I was pulled back quickly by someone. I watched wide-eyed as the car plunged into a nearby house. The person who had jerked me out the way of the car sat me on the side of the pavement. I sat for a second, shocked and panicked. Only a few seconds ago I had almost been reuniting with Ronnie.

I looked around desperately for Ronnie. Through all the panic and frenzy I couldn't see her. "Ronnie!" I called. "Mum!"

"What, what is it?" the person said. I looked up and I saw it wasn't a stranger who had saved me from my death, it was Jack.

"Jack!" I said relieved, "Where's Ronnie?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ronnie called as she ran across the street to comfort me. I watched as Ronnie, my mum, darted across the road towards me. Ronnie knelt on the ground and hugged me. "It's OK Danielle!" She whispered. "You're going to be fine now...we're going to be fine!" I continued to cry tears of shock onto her dress as she hugged me. Just then Ronnie stopped hugging me for a second and looked up at Jack. "Jack I don't think the person's out that car. Can you make sure they're OK?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah", Jack said as he got up and sprinted across the road towards the car.

"Come on Danielle. Lets get you inside!" Ronnie said.

"OK", I said shakily. Ronnie put her arm around me and we began to make our way towards The Vic. As I walked towards The Vic I took one last glance back. I saw Jack helping someone out the car. I stared at them closer. It was Janine. Janine had been the one in the car.

I sat in Ronnie's bedroom quietly by myself. Ronnie walked in carrying a first aid kit. She knelt down and began to see to my injured leg. I had cut my leg on the side of the pavement as Jack had bravely whisked me from my death. "Ow!" I cried as Ronnie applied the anaesthetic cream.

"Sorry!" Ronnie cried. "I wonder who was in that car..."

"Janine".

"What? How do you know?" Ronnie asked, confused.

"I saw Jack help her out", I admitted.

"Do you think she's OK?" Ronnie asked.

"She looked OK but I don't know", I replied. There was a silence and it began to feel slightly awkward. Ronnie sensed this and she quickly finished off putting a plaster on my leg and she sat on the bed next to me. I sat quietly waiting for her to say something.

Ronnie looked at me carefully. I smiled at her. "Danielle", Ronnie began, " I know we have been through a lot and it must have been awful for you to have to keep this secret for so long but I just want to say I am so sorry!" I smiled at Ronnie as she said this. It felt like she was really my mother now.

"It's really OK. I swear. I just...I just want us to be like mother and daughter", I admitted. Ronnie paused for a second.

"Danielle...I'd really like that!" Ronnie smiled. Finally! I had been waiting so long! Ages in fact for this moment! I was finally reunited with my birth mother. I was finally a Mitchell!

After that everything seemed to go like a fairytale. Janine recovered well and soon enough she was back to her normal self. I moved out of the Slaters and into The Vic to be with my family. Even though Archie got chucked out by Peggy everyone seemed to be happy. Ronnie was happy, I was happy, everyone was happy. Yes, things were going as a fairytale but sometimes fairytales don't always have happy endings. I couldn't help wondering if this was going to be one that didn't have a happy ending...I hoped not. Things couldn't go crashing down now..could they? For now anyway everything was wonderful. We were a family. That was all I ever wanted. Finally my wishes had come true!

**That's the end! I hope you're happy with the ending! I was wondering If you would like me to do a continuation of 'The Square'. It would be based on what happens afterwards. It's up to you guys...do you want one? I'll confirm if there is a continuation in a day or two. It will be posted on my profile so look out for it! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review!!**

**Georgina :)**


End file.
